This invention relates generally to accessories for firearms and more particularly concerns accessories for storing firearms not in use.
It is fairly common practice to keep a firearm in a residence or business location for the purpose of self-protection. Given the purpose for having the firearm, keeping it in an unloaded condition is hardly practical. On the other hand, keeping a loaded firearm in an insecure environment is also impractical.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a stand for a loaded firearm which will store the firearm in a readily accessible location. Another object of this invention is to provide a loaded firearm stand which can be permanently mounted on a relatively immovable object. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a loaded firearm stand which resists unauthorized disengagement of the firearm from the stand. A further object of this invention is to provide a loaded firearm stand which readily permits disengagement of the firearm from the stand by an authorized user.